In many surveillance applications it is highly desirable to obtain images with high intra-frame dynamic range. While there exists a wide variety of on-sensor enhancement techniques, they are mostly limited to extension of dynamic range in highly illuminated areas of the scene through suppression of the rate of charge integration in the pixel.